


Voicemail

by honeypepero (bamkam)



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamkam/pseuds/honeypepero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiyong wakes up to find that he has fifteen new voicemail messages from Seunghyun, of all people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

Pale shades of reds and oranges were just beginning to peek through the indigo sky when Jiyong flopped onto his back and begrudgingly opened his eyes.  Peeking over the thick comforter at the bright numbers on the alarm clock, the rapper blearily noted the early morning before slowly sitting up in bed, tiredly scrubbing at an eye still covered in eyeliner. With a yawn, he stretched first his neck before raising his arms over his head to pop out the kinks in his shoulders, sighing happily as his muscles loosened. Letting his arms fall back onto the bed with a muffled _plop_ , Jiyong took a moment to survey the dark hotel room in order to allow himself to fully awake up. _Good morning, nobody_.

Reaching over to flip on one of the bedside lights, Jiyong hopped out of bed and headed straight for the bathroom, intent on washing away the rest of last night’s concert from his body. Usually he never went to bed after a concert without at least taking off his make-up, but the rapper was so unbelievably tired that he hadn’t even bothered with changing his clothes before falling straight into the inviting hotel bed. As he pulled the silk Versace blouse off over his head, Jiyong fervently hoped that the drycleaners would be able to steam out the wrinkles, or at least be able to get the make-up smudges out of the expensive cream fabric.

Sliding underneath the warm jet of water was always a blissful moment for Jiyong, especially after grueling concert events. He allowed himself to relax and enjoy the pounding warmth of the shower against his sore muscles before he focused on washing himself. As he was rinsing the day-old hairspray from his hair, Jiyong planned out his day, mentally factoring everything that he needed to get done. From practicing for his next concert to getting his roots touched up again (he found out the hard way that red was not an easy colour to maintain while on tour), Jiyong was sure to be kept busy down to the last second until he had to leave for the airport tonight. With a slightly panicked thought, Jiyong realized that he didn’t actually remember what time his plane for Seoul departed.

Quickly finishing his shower, Jiyong stepped out into the freezing bathroom and wrapped a towel around his waist before scurrying back into the bedroom to search for his cellphone. Taking it off of the charger, Jiyong unlocked it with a swipe of his finger, and wasn’t fazed when his phone chirped, indicating that he had a voicemail and some text messages. He was surprised, however, when the number 15 popped up in a bubble next to the voicemail icon. Suddenly apprehensive over what situation could be so important to merit fifteen voicemails, Jiyong checked the call list.

He was completely floored when he saw that all fifteen voicemails were from Seunghyun-hyung, and that each one was left only seconds apart from the last.

Now completely worried, Jiyong immediately dialed and punched in the password to his voicemail, intent on finding out just what the hell might have happened to have _Seunghyun_ of all people call. A self-diagnosed social media recluse, Seunghyun rarely ever called his friends to talk unless it was about something incredibly important, and even then he usually only sent out a long text describing the incident. Hell, Jiyong had been close friends with his hyung since high school, and even he could count the number of telephone conversations they’ve had on two hands.

While waiting for the first voicemail to load, the rapper desperately tried to remember where his friend currently was right now, what possible events he might have attended, and who he might have talked to in order to try to prepare himself for the type of phone call. _Korea, some eyeglass company promotion in Seoul, maybe something new from YG? Or maybe—_

“Hhheeey, it’s G-GD! Hello, my G-Drag-ooon!”

Seunghyun’s baritone and unmistakably _drunk_ voice exploded from the cellphone speakers, causing a startled Jiyong to flinch away with a small shout. The first voicemail only lasted for a few more seconds, and consisted of Seunghyun saying nothing but Jiyong’s stage name in different intonations.

“Yah! Is he seriously drunk?” Out of all the things he was expecting, a drunk Seunghyun had not made the list, let alone even been thought about. “Did this idiot really drunk-dial me fifteen times?”

Deciding to wait for the second voicemail to see if there was any point to his friend’s messages, Jiyong waited for the next message to load, only to have to pull the phone away again after another loud greeting hurt his eardrum. _Damnit, hyung!_

“Jiiii-yongie! That last message was too short! I actually called for a reason, you know.” Jiyong caught the small giggle on the recording and rolled his eyes. “I was-I was calling to see how your concert went tonight! I heard you changed a few things since your d-debut concert! I wish I could’ve seen it—I bet you were awesome out there, G-Deee! You probably had all of the girls eating out of the palm of your hand, you suave little fucker!” A loud guffaw had Jiyong setting the phone down on the bed and turning on speakerphone in order to save his aching ears. “Eheh, maybe you even took one of them back to the hotel, huh Jiyongie?”

Jiyong huffed and angrily crossed his legs. Seunghyun knew damn well that there was little to no sex happening when on tour—Jiyong was usually too exhausted afterwards to even entertain the thought of trying to get it up, and his hyung knew this. Yet his friend was drunk with obviously nothing better to do, so of course he was going to taunt Jiyong about it. The rapper considered whether he should even listen to the rest of the messages—there were still _thirteen_ to go—but reluctantly decided to continue when the second voicemail ended with Seunghyun cut off mid-sentence.  

“Wo _ah_ , sorry about that, Ji! What I was saying is that you probably had the ladies going wild last night because that’s just how you are, especially when you’re on stage. You’re just so damn charismatic and full of energy with the voice of a legend—h-how could anybody hate you? You’re motherfucking G-Dragon! Your concerts are always A-plus material.” Without being able to stop himself, Jiyong grinned at the compliments and rested his chin on his knee. It never hurt to be told that you were doing a good job, especially from his respected hyung. “Seriously, Ji. I bet your concert was awesome because you’re awesome. Not to mention incredibly fucking sexy.”

The third message ended right as Jiyong’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline. _Wait, what?_ A drunken complimentary Seunghyun he was used to, but what was this? _He finds me sexy?_

“Stupid ssssmall? Small. Small voicemail. But anyway, so fucking sexy. Like I bet you have no idea…although you might since everyone fucking loves you. Even me.” At this, Jiyong’s back went ramrod straight. Seunghyun’s voice had suddenly gone down an octave, surprising him. He tried to pretend his shiver was from the air conditioning and _nothing else_ _at all_. “Jesus, Ji, I bet you aren’t even aware of my fuckin’ ssssix-year crush. Hell, maybe it’s been even longer; I don’t know. I can’t even remember a time when I wasn’t in love with your stupid oblivious ass. That’s right, love. I, Choi Seunghyun, am in love with you, Kwon Jiyong! From your beautiful body to your caring heart to your sometimes cocky self, I love everything about you and I always will, even if you don’t feel the same way. I just—I mean—you are so— _shit, what the hell am I doing_?” Seunghyun’s voice pitched higher in panic and the fourth voicemail promptly ended.

“….What the fuck?”

Cheeks blazing, Jiyong stared transfixed at the phone with his mouth open as he tried to make sense of his friend’s sudden declaration of love. _Was it even a confession? Or was it just hyung being drunk and stupid?_ The next four seconds-long voicemails did not help settle the debate in Jiyong’s head, and he tried to figure everything out amidst Seunghyun’s frenzied exclamations of “shit how do I delete voicemails” and “please don’t hate me”. By the time the ninth voicemail started up, the rapper had knots in his stomach and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to find out if it was just Seunghyun being drunk and stupid.

“ _Fuck_!” The sudden curse ripped a loud snort from Jiyong—that one word seemed to sum up this little situation perfectly. “You know what? Fuck it. I don’t care. Now you know about my stupid dirty little secret. God, I just hope you don’t hate me for it, Ji—” _Hardly_. “It’s just you wouldn’t understand. You are the best friend a guy could ever ask for, and anyone would be lucky to have you. I know it probably won’t be me, but I selfishly hope anyway. I love you. That’s it. I’m done now.”

An eyebrow shot up in confusion. _That’s it?_ There was no way Seunghyun was done—there were still six more voicemails and Jiyong knew that they were all from his friend since no one else had called him last night. Shifting to lay on his side, he allowed a small giddy smile to appear before he schooled his features. Jiyong chose to not think about the fact that the knots in his stomach instantly disappeared at the other idol’s unwavering admission.

“ _Next message sent today at 3:46 a.m…_ ” A full hour had passed since the last voicemail.

“Holy shiiiit, Kwon Jiyong, did you know that fan photos of today’s concert are already online? What made you think that was an appropriate outfit to wear in front of millions of people? You’re sssso sweaty—I can see your fucking _nipples_.” Seunghyun sounded properly drunk again, probably explaining why he even called back, but there was another tone hidden underneath the slurred speech. His voice had gone deep again, but this time it had a certain type of inflection that brought shivers down Jiyong’s back. A sudden low moan from the phone caused him to gasp and sit straight back up. _What the hell are you doing, hyung?_

“Chirst, I can’t get enough of you, you know that? From your f-fucking gorgeous eyes to your delicious ripped arms and your long legs that are just begging to be touched. Everything about you is absolutely breathtaking and I-I just want to touch you so bad, baby.” Another gasp ripped from his mouth at the pet name, and he was surprised to realize that he actually _liked_ it. The room suddenly felt a few degrees hotter and Jiyong was reminded that he was still wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

“I bet you would love to feel my hands all over your body, since I’m naturally freezing and you’re always weirdly hot. Shit, I want to run my hands down your stomach, feel every line of your wonderful abs and over your nipples—maybe even pinch them, would you like that?—getting them hard from my fingers. I would just touch you all over, Ji, from your arms to your thighs to that perfect little ass of yours until I have you writhing and begging for more underneath me—”

Seunghyun’s panting voice was abruptly cut off at the same time Jiyong realized that he had stopped breathing and was forced to take several lungfuls of air. He blamed the brief stupidity on the fact that all of the blood in his head had immediately travelled south the second his best friend started talking in _that_ voice about _those_ visuals. The rapper wasn’t entirely sure if Seunghyun knew what he was doing—the slight slur in his words proved that he was still a least a little drunk—but he damn well knew that he didn’t want the idol to stop. Almost unconsciously, Jiyong started to gently scrape his nails along the inside of his trembling thigh, his hips minutely twitching to the sensation.

“Would you let me?”

Jiyong was caught so off guard by Seunghyun’s sudden breathless baritone that he didn’t have time to stifle the loud moan that erupted from his throat. Flopping into his back, the rapper started palming his spread-open thighs, whining every time his wrists brushed his hardening cock. A low growl and a small huff of laughter bounced around the hotel room, causing Jiyong to shiver as his eyes slid shut. His hands picked up speed as he continued teasing before finally gripping himself right as Seunghyun began talking again.

“Heh, I bet you would let me, wouldn’t you, baby?” —a choked moan and a quick squeeze to the base of his erection at the sound of the pet name— “You would let me lick and suck on your neck until I leave marks all over, showing everyone just who you belong to. I would run my tongue up and down your thighs, teasing you until I do exactly what you want me to do: _I would take your entire cock in my mouth and suck_.” Jiyong’s pitched moans now mixed with Seunghyun’s long groans. His pace increased as another hand reached down to fondle his balls, head thrown back as intense pleasure rolled through his body.

There was a few seconds where the other man didn’t talk. Instead, ragged panting filled Jiyong’s ears and his hips stuttered when he realized that Seunghyun was probably masturbating too. The familiar coil of warmth began forming in his stomach when the deep voice started shakily describing how he would pleasure Jiyong in-between long moans.  

“F-fuck, baby you have no idea—I would swallow as much of you as I could a-and— _shit_ —I wish I could taste you right now. I know I would get addicted to it and want to give you head all the time; you would enjoy that, huh? Ah, I would let you hold onto my head as you ram your cock into my mouth, fucking me until you come—”

Jiyong could barely restrain his body as he wildly rocked into his thrusts, his back constantly arching away from the mattress. He was well aware of how inappropriately loud he was being considering the potentially thin walls, but he couldn’t help it. He was so close; he just needed that final push—

The sudden thunderous sounds of moans ripped from the phone’s speaker as Seunghyun’s orgasm jumped off the hotel’s walls. Jiyong’s mind crashed. Head thrown back and mouth open in a silent scream, his own orgasm struck, reducing his body to a quivering mass of limbs as white strands of release coated his hands and stomach. Panting, Jiyong went completely limp as he slowly came down from his high, limbs splayed out on top of the bed.

There was heavy breathing from the phone before the message ended, leaving the rapper in silence. However, before he could begin to reflect on _what the hell just happened_ , the next message started with Seunghyun’s still deep but sleepy giggling.

“Heh, I am a huge mess right now, seriously.” At that, Jiyong outright laughed; he knew exactly what the other was feeling since he was in the same predicament. However, the thought of what his hyung might look like covered in his own come had Jiyong biting his lip. Now _that_ was something he definitely needed to see. Seunghyun sighed contently before speaking again. “That was so good, although I wish I could have done it with you in person, baby. Wouldn’t that be nice?” Jiyong found himself nodding as he sat up. “Mmm, damn. Well, I don’t really know what else to do so…good night, I guess? Or good morning, shit I don’t even know what time it is—holy hell it’s _that_ early already? I need to stop drinking so late…good night slash morning, GD-baby.” With a click, the message ended.

Chuckling at his hyung, Jiyong reached over for his discarded towel to begin cleaning himself off when the voicemail alerted him to the final message. Surprisingly, Seunghyun sounded almost completely sober.

“Oh, and I love you, Kwon Jiyong!”

Jiyong’s face went completely red as his heart started beating faster. _He loves me_. A smile broke out on his face before he let out a particularly girlish giggle. _Shit_. _I just may love him back._

Reaching out for his phone, he ended the voicemail call and was about to put the phone back on the charger when a new text message alerted him.

**_From: T.O.P-hyung_ **

**_hey gd…did i leave u any embarrassing voicemails last night by chance??_ **

Staring down at his phone, Jiyong couldn’t believe it. Jiyong is still covered in his own come from masturbating to his friend, and the very same Seunghyun texts him. He can’t help but grin. _Why the hell is he even awake already, the idiot_. A sudden thought strikes him, and he cackles before sending a quick text back.

**_Define embarrassing, hyung._ **

The rapper expects that Seunghyun will take awhile to respond, depending on whether he actually remembers last night or not, so he gets out of bed, intent on taking another quick shower. However, he is surprised when he barely takes two steps before his phone beeps again.

**_From: T.O.P-hyung_ **

**_so u did listen to all of them then._ **

Shocked that Seunghyun is even able to remember calling him, Jiyong is in the midst of writing a reply when he gets another message.

**_From: T.O.P-hyung_ **

**_im so sorry_ **

Jiyong feels he is allowed the audacity to be offended, and so he scoffs. Sending a quick message back, his tosses his phone back onto the bed to go freshen himself up again.

**_Shut up. I’m impressed that you managed to call me back every time. And thankful. ^^_ **

After another quick shower, Jiyong heads straight for his phone and nervously checks it for any new messages. He revels in the giddiness that explodes in his chest when he reads Seunghyun’s text.

**_From: T.O.P-hyung_ **

**_wait, u actually liked them??_ **

**_does this mean ur ok with how i feel??_ **

**_…ji?_ **

Resisting the urge to squeal, Jiyong replies before he exits the application and quickly dials his manager’s number. Screw the laundry list of things that needed to be done today—Jiyong’s main focus was on returning to Seoul.

After dodging his manager’s questions with vague answers and finishing up the call, a happily humming Jiyong is about to pick out his outfit and pack when his phone beeps again.

**_From: T.O.P-hyung_ **

**_be prepared?? be prepared for what ji??_ **

At this, Jiyong’s smile turns predatory.

**_For GD-baby._ **


	2. Intermission

The sun had just hit its highest peak in the cloudless sky when Jiyong finally stepped out of the airport terminal and was safely tucked away inside the waiting company car. With the air-conditioning on full blast to save him from the stifling summer heat, Jiyong took a sip of his iced tea and sighed contentedly as he nestled into his seat. Due to the fact that the plane arrived in the afternoon instead of rush hour, getting into Seoul would take no time at all, especially with how quickly the car was breezing through the mid-day traffic. Pushing his sunglasses to sit more securely on his nose as he looked out at the passing cars, the rapper felt his lips stretch into an accomplished grin and he let out a small cackle. Despite all the hiccups, he was actually ahead of his spontaneously-planned schedule.

Hesitant to get his manager any further involved, Jiyong had taken it upon himself to call the airport to change the time of his flight himself—which he is certain gave him a few gray hairs and developed an even deeper appreciation for his manager—and succeeded only when he stressed to the young worker that she was talking to _the_ G-Dragon. Once finished, he quickly set on dressing himself with the outfit he luckily had already picked out before calling the damned airport. However, upon realizing that he was missing several key pieces of jewelry to compliment his pinstripe Saint Laurent blazer (the one Seunghyun liked), the rapper was forced to completely empty his suitcase to find the gold ornaments that somehow ended up tangled together at the bottom of the bag. This cost him several precious minutes that he could have been using on his hair and make-up, which only further enraged Jiyong when he realized that his hair had completely dried without parting it first. Considering it a lost cause, he simply ran a glob of product through his red-tinted strands to keep it out of his face before throwing on a hat to cover most of the damage. Thankfully, the designer beanie coordinated with the rest of his outfit and didn’t look out of place.

He had just finished applying the last layer of eyeliner when his phone rang, alerting him that his taxi had arrived. Frantically throwing the remainder of his belongings into his suitcase, Jiyong snatched his phone and sunglasses and ran out the door…only to return seconds later to embarrassedly retrieve his wallet and passport.

It was with a relieved sigh when Jiyong sat down on the cushions in the taxi. However, his moment of respite was short-lived when he arrived to the airport and realized that there was a chance he was going to miss his plane. With no manager to help delay the departure, Jiyong had to practically run through the terminal in order to get to the plane in time. Luckily since he had changed his flight to an earlier time, there were no fans or paparazzi around to witness the anxious rapper sprinting through the halls.

Regardless, Jiyong made it in time and was able to finally catch his breath as he collapsed into the comfortable airplane seat, already exhausted from his running around. After fixing the few stray strands that fell out of his hat, Jiyong settled back into the cushions and closed his eyes. He felt that he deserved a small nap in return for his hectic morning.

-

Taking another sip of his iced tea, Jiyong pulled out his phone and pressed the voicemail icon before holding it up to his ear, waiting. It seemed to take forever for the phone to connect and run through the standard menu before playing the last message he received.

“Oh, and I love you, Kwon Jiyong!”

Seunghyun’s cheerful voice filled the phone’s speakers, and Jiyong grinned. Closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the seat, he pushed another button. Instantly, the message played again, igniting the flurry of butterflies in the rapper’s stomach as he bit his bottom lip in excitement. Jiyong was certain that he would never get tired of hearing those words spill from his friend’s mouth—he would easily have it as his personal soundtrack if it was possible. Smiling, he pressed the same button once more and let the man’s voice send delighted shivers down his back. _I’m coming for you, hyung._

The continuous repeating of the voicemail was soon interrupted by the ever-pleasant driver, who merrily informed Jiyong that they would soon be arriving to the apartment sooner than expected. “Hell, we’ll be there in about fifteen minutes, I would say. Traffic was a cinch to get through today!”

Jiyong hummed contentedly and replayed the message. “That’s perfect.” _In fact, it’s nothing, especially since coming from another country. I will be back at the apartment in no time. Just fifteen more minutes…_

_Fifteen more minutes until I’m face-to-face with Seunghyun._

Snapping his eyes open, Jiyong’s body lurched away from the backseat as he fought to gain control of his suddenly rapid breathing. Immediately Jiyong’s thoughts ran wild as every negative possibility filled his mind. The reality of what he was doing finally caught up, and he couldn’t control himself as he began shaking from anxiety.

Just what in the hell _was_ he doing, exactly? His next concert was only in two days, and Jiyong still had a laundry-list of chores that needed to be completed before then. Yet, he chose to ignore all of his duties in order to travel back to Seoul, specifically to Seunghyun’s apartment, all because of some orgasm-inducing voicemails.

The rapper had no idea how the gauge the situation. He knew that Seunghyun wasn’t the type to text often, but he would have expected at least a question mark or _something_ after his last message, just to reassure Jiyong. But with no further calls or texts from the other man, Jiyong started to panic. Sure, Seunghyun said that he loves him, but what if Jiyong was misinterpreting his hyung? He hadn’t exactly made it known in their texts, plus Seunghyun was drunk in his voicemails. While he may have dimly recognized that he was talking to the rapper, he very well could have been thinking about someone else when he was getting off. _What if Seunghyun didn’t even want this?_ At this thought, a dull ache settled into Jiyong’s heart as his body flushed with shame. He suddenly felt like crying.

What if this was all a mistake?

“-yong? Jiyong-ah, we’re here. Are you alive back there?”

The driver’s gentle voice snapped Jiyong from his thoughts. Absently assuring the kind man that he was indeed fine and was simply lost in his mind, he looked out the window and froze. They had arrived to the apartment complex.

With a sense of dread, Jiyong gratefully thanked the driver for his work before sliding out of the car and onto the sidewalk. He checked to make sure he still had his few belongings—hesitating—and waved at the driver as the car slipped back into traffic.

There was no turning back now.

Facing the building once more, Jiyong deeply inhaled and exhaled in an attempt to calm his nerves, and slowly climbed the steps of the building. Quickly inspecting his reflection in the window panes, he raised a shaking hand and rang the doorbell. He tried and failed to swallow the sudden lump in his throat.

There was a muffled shout from inside before Jiyong heard heavy footsteps approach the door. _Is he…running?_   His entire body tensed when he noticed the doorknob turning and his eyes refused to leave the concrete floor as the door opened.

When he finally looked up, Jiyong is knocked breathless at the sight in front of him.

He finds himself starting at the bottom, taking in the other man’s bare feet before allowing his eyes to travel up gloriously long legs that were encased in perfectly-worn, _tight_ indigo jeans. His breath stuttered upon reaching Seunghyun’s waist—he wasn’t kidding when saying that the pants were gloriously tight—and he could feel the beginnings of a blush stain his cheeks. Forcing his gaze away, he took in the simple but incredibly form-fitting light blue button-up that was tucked into the jeans, and admired how the fabric clung to the muscles underneath. With a jolt, Jiyong recognized the Balmain shirt. It was the same one that he always, without fail, complimented Seunghyun on because it just fit the other rapper so well. As he took in the view, his nerves slipped away only to be replaced by a warm excited buzz that coursed through his veins and settled into the pit of his stomach. Seunghyun looked absolutely delectable—he was literally freaking sex on legs right now, and Jiyong couldn’t be any more thrilled because the man was dressed like this just for _him_.

Holy _shit_ , Jiyong could slap himself for previously feeling so doubtful.

It took several seconds too long before Jiyong finally tore his gaze away from the (glorious) body in front of him and look up into the kohl-rimmed eyes of the other man, whose entire body stilled. One quick look at the lips that were stretched into frozen smile and Jiyong immediately realized that Seunghyun was nervous.

This man, who had almost unwillingly confessed his love not even twenty-four hours ago, had probably spent the last few hours putting together the perfect look for himself with hopeful but unsure intentions. It had all happened so fast, and Seunghyun had no idea what was going to happen or whether Jiyong was even going to react favorably. He was scared.

_Just like me._

Suddenly Jiyong wanted to do nothing but comfort the anxious man in front of him and let him know that everything was going to be okay. He needed to know that Jiyong reciprocated his feelings—that he loved him too—and that he shouldn’t be scared anymore. Desperate to get the words out, Jiyong met Seunghyun’s apprehensive gaze and opened his mouth.

“… _Woah.”_

There was a beat of silence before a large, genuine grin spread across Seunghyun’s face and he fell into a fit of giggles against the open door, effectively clearing away the tense air. The laughter was infectious, and Jiyong didn’t even have time to be embarrassed over his ineloquent self before a bubble of laughter escaped his own throat. Because, honestly, this was ridiculous.

 In a span of not even twenty-four hours, Jiyong not only masturbated to drunken one-sided phone sex, but to his _childhood friend’s_ drunken one-sided phone sex. Yet, instead of being disgusted and unnerved, the situation forced Jiyong to finally realize his hidden love for the other man, which he was surprisingly fine with. So far, the whole thing was crazy, and the rapper felt that there was no other sane thing to do right now but laugh.

But frankly, Jiyong wouldn’t have it any other way.

Seunghyun was the first one to finally quiet down and Jiyong soon followed, although he couldn’t help the small hiccups of laughter that still escaped. Taking a few seconds to admire the shorter man, Seunghyun smirked as he held the door open.

“Would you like to come in, _GD-baby_?”

With one last chuckle, Jiyong stepped across the threshold and allowed Seunghyun to shut the door behind him.


	3. Part Two

Jiyong’s back collided with the wood frame just seconds after the door was closed and locked to the outside world. Seunghyun immediately crowded into the rapper’s space as he leaned in, his face just centimeters away, and pressed the length of his body against the other man’s. Surprised by the sudden advance, Jiyong gasped and let out an excited groan as his head tipped back, clutching onto the arms holding his hips. Quickly pulling himself together, he looked up at the taller man, determined to fire off some sarcastic comment. However, upon noticing the intense emotions flitting across Seunghyun’s face, he completely stilled.

There was silence as the two men stared at each other. Jiyong watched Seunghyun’s eyes roam across his face, each of his features getting an equal amount of examination—although he is positive that those black eyes hesitated for a second longer on his mouth. Especiallyafter Jiyong playfully parted them and licked his lips. So concentrated on teasing the other man, Jiyong’s heart skipped a beat in shock when those eyes suddenly made direct eye contact with his own.

“Jiyong-ah,” Seunghyun’s eyes flicked down to his body now, and he smiled. “Excuse my staring, but you look breathtaking.”

At this, Jiyong remembered to breathe. Thankful that his hard work in getting ready was appreciated, he gave a huff of laughter and finally tore his own gaze away to once again appreciate Seunghyun’s outfit. He could stare at Seunghyun all day, regardless of what he was wearing. Running a palm up and down the other’s muscular arm, he leered. “And you look absolutely fucking _delicious_ , hyung. Tell me—”

“I love you.”

Jiyong’s head snapped up so quickly he felt a small spring of pain in his neck, not that he paid it any attention. Seunghyun had said it—he spoke those three words that the rapper had been _dying_ to hear in person since he received that last voicemail. He began trembling, his knees knocking together in attempts to keep him standing. His heart felt like it was going to soar out of his throat. Grabbing a now worried Seunghyun by his shoulders, Jiyong tugged him forward into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck when the grip on his hips tightened. Tears pricked in the corners of his eyes, and he burrowed his head into the shoulder in front of him to hide them.

“Ji?”

“I love you too, Seunghyun!”

The words were muffled, but clear, and Seunghyun’s reaction was instantaneous.

A strangled laugh escaped the older man as his hands travelled up the sides of Jiyong’s shaking body before gently settling on his neck. The warm weight comforted Jiyong, and he allowed the hands to lift his head, taking deep breathes in order to compose himself again as he looked up. Seunghyun was _beaming_ , showing nearly all of his teeth, and Jiyong felt his own mouth copy the motion as his heartfluttered. Running a thumb across a soft cheek, Seunghyun’s smile softened as he slowly leaned forward, eyes closing. Jiyong, however, couldn’t help but watch the other man until the last second when their lips finally met.

The kiss was soft, tender, and exactly everything that Jiyong was hoping for. He delighted in feeling Seunghyun’s full lips slide against his, and relished in the sensation of the hands cradling his neck now were rubbing slow, soothing circles into his shoulders. His only complaint was that it was over far sooner than he wanted it to be. As Seunghyun pulled away slightly, Jiyong gave an embarrassing whine.

“…. _Woah_.”

Seunghyun snorted. “You sound like a broken record.”

“Shut up and kiss me again.”

Still chuckling, Seunghyun placed a few pecks around the rapper’s pouting mouth before connecting their lips again. With a content sigh, Jiyong tightened his arms around the other man’s neck as he tilted his head, deepening the kiss. Seunghyun groaned in response and pressed his body even tighter against Jiyong’s. Aching to feel the other man’s body after wanting him for so long, he began running his hands all over, fingering the grooves of the younger’s collarbones and the lines of his quivering stomach muscles. The hard body underneath his fingers was driving Seunghyun crazy, and Jiyong’s excited gasps in between their heated kissing wasn’t helping, as evidenced by the half-hard erection in his now even tighter pants.

He needed more.

With a grunt, he planted his hands on the other’s firm ass at the same time his tongue swiped over the rapper’s bottom lip. Jiyong’s mouth immediately fell open as his own tongue darted out to meet Seunghyun’s with a loud moan, scrambling to hold on to the body in front of him. His hands shot up to tangle in the styled hair, promptly messing it up by gripping onto the strands and pulling, making Seunghyun growl. With a grunt, he forced his thigh between the rapper’s legs, delighting in the feel of thick erection pressing into his thigh, and rolled his hips. Breaking the kiss with a loud cry, Jiyong’s head fell back against the door as his own hips stuttered in attempts to make contact again.

“Ah! Seunghyun!” The name fell like a mantra from Jiyong’s lips as the other man continued to rock into him, trailing sucking kisses up and down his exposed throat. Jiyong was a complete mess—he hadn’t expected Seunghyun to be so _good_ at this, and, if he kept it up, Jiyong was sure to come in his pants, which definitely did not sound appealing.

Plus, there was still the wonderful image of Seunghyun giving him head that refused to leave his mind since this morning, and Jiyong was desperate to make it a reality.

Trying to gain control of the situation, Jiyong placed one hand on the panting chest in front of him while the other one tangled in the other man’s hair, gathering a fistful before pulling _hard_. With a surprised yelp, Seunghyun head was forced back, halting his hips and exposing his deliciously pale neck to the rapper. With a devilish smirk, Jiyong lapped at the neck, trailing his tongue over the bobbing Adam’s apple before nipping his way up to Seunghyun’s ear. When he gently bit the skin behind it, the other man shuddered and bucked his hips, leaving Jiyong temporarily breathless at the delightful friction.

With a heavy huff, he kissed the same spot before whispering, “H-hyung, bedroom. _Now_.”

Seunghyun agreed. With one last bruising kiss against the door, he pulled away and snatched Jiyong’s hand, nearly dragging him as he rushed through his apartment toward his bedroom. Throwing open his door with a loud bang he grabbed Jiyong’s waist and promptly threw him onto the oversized bed.

“Yah! Stop throwing me against things!” Jiyong shouted as Seunghyun ignored him and  clambered on all fours over him. Reaching up, he gripped the back of the other man’s neck and pulled him down for a rough kiss, his tongue immediately invading and dominating Seunghyun’s mouth as revenge. However, he was quickly pushed back against the mattress by strong hands. Looking up at Seunghyun’s smirking face, Jiyong pouted. “Stop teasing.”

“Don’t pout, baby.”

Jiyong shifted at the pet name, all too aware of his twitching cock inside his pants. “I’m going to knock all of your expensive pillows onto the floor if you don’t _hurry up and do something_.”

Seunghyun raised an eyebrow. “You want me to do something?”

“ _Yes_ , hyung, I want you to—“

Quickly leaning forward, Seunghyun had Jiyong a moaning mess again when he roughly rocked their hips together. Putting his hands at their familiar place on the younger’s hips, Seunghyun kept up the quick thrusts as he talked.

“What would you like for me to do, Jiyong-baby? Do you want me to touch you? Run my hands over your fucking perfect muscles? They feel even better than I imagined, you know. Or maybe you would rather feel my tongue instead?” At this, Seunghyun tore off the designer blazer Jiyong was wearing, and pulled at his delicate white shirt, stretching it until it easily slipped over the rapper’s head. The thought that the shirt was probably forever ruined crossed Jiyong’s mind, but it quickly disappeared when Seunghyun raked his nails down his torso before taking one his nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the nub and biting. With a shaky moan, Jiyong’s back arched off the bed as he wrapped his legs around Seunghyun’s waist. His hands flew to grip the already-tousled hair as his hips quickened in their pace. Jiyong was so close already.

Seunghyun appeared to catch onto this, because he quickly sat up and began unbuttoning his own shirt. Jiyong watched, wide-eyed and panting, before surging forward to help, letting out an excited gasp when the clothing was finally wrenched off the other man’s thick shoulders. Despite it not being the first time he saw Seunghyun topless, he couldn’t help but pause to admire the other man’s muscular body. His eyes raked over the lean muscles and dark nipples, enjoying the rare view. Running a hand down his torso, Jiyong grinned. _This is mine._

When Seunghyun quickly shucked his pants off, Jiyong’s eyes widened. _That-that is also mine._

Jiyong’s mind returned when he felt hands at his belt buckle, quickly undoing it and the button on his pants before completely stripping the rapper. Grateful that his straining cock was finally free, Jiyong sighed before chuckling.

“You waste no time, hyung.”

Licking his lips, Seunghyun reached down to grab Jiyong’s cock, loving the feel of its heavy weight in his hand, and lazily pumped it a few times. Jiyong’s responding pleasured shout sent shivers down his back.

“Six years, Jiyong, I’ve waited to do this with you.” Another pump had Jiyong writhing on the bed, his hips canting as Seunghyun swirled his thumb over his leaking head. “That’s a long time, I would say. So forgive me if I’m going too fast, baby.”

“Nnn-no, no, ah, s- _so fine_!” Jiyong tried to answer coherently, he really did. But considering that he could barely keep his eyes open, he didn’t really care if he made sense. Seunghyun seemed to understand—his pace quickened, using the pre-come to slicken the head and shaft. His other hand went back to Jiyong’s nipples, pinching and scratching the nubs, further pleasuring the rapper. Seunghyun couldn’t believe how sensitive Jiyong was.

“Baby, I want to do more with my tongue. Do you remember what I told you over the phone?” It took a few seconds for Jiyong to comprehend his lover’s words, but when he did, he furiously nodded his head.

“Y-you want to give me head, hyung.” His hands flew from the mattress back to Seunghyun’s head, and shakily tried to push his head down toward his erection. Seunghyun allowed him, coming mere centimeters from the thick cock before pausing. Jiyong could feel every small exhale from the other man ghost across the head of his erection, and he whined in frustration. “Hyu—“

“Do you remember what exactly I said? Tell me what I said to you, baby.” Waiting, Seunghyun bent down past Jiyong’s leaking cock and ran his tongue teasingly over the insides of his thighs and his hipbones.

“A- _ah_! Y-you said—fuck Seunghyun!—you said that you would take my entire c-cock in your mouth and s-suc—AH! Y-yesss, _just like that_!”

Upon feeling Seunghyun’s warm mouth envelop his cock, Jiyong’s mind blanked.

His head snapped back as a pleasured wave washed over his body; his back and hips continuously arching from the bed as he desperately tried to get deeper past the wonderfully sucking lips. To Jiyong’s surprise, Seunghyun was actually _good_ at giving head, as he seemed to know just exactly how to make Jiyong melt from his ministrations. With one hand in a firm grip at the base pumping what he couldn’t reach, Seunghyun’s lips dragged up and down the hard shaft, his tongue licking at the vein underneath while tracing random patterns that made Jiyong see stars. Each bob of his head earned him a long groan from the rapper that always ended in a high-pitched gasp because Seunghyun would then twist his head and suck hard on the head, tongue lapping at the pre-come with a smirk. Jiyong wasn’t sure whether he wanted to smack or kiss that damn smug smile off Seunghyun’s face.

When one of Seunghyun’s hands pushed and held his shaking hips against the mattress, Jiyong let out a frustrated curse at the loss of control, but it quickly turned into a slurred string of compliments when the other hand trailed down to massage his balls. Jiyong was dimly aware that his fingers had found their way back into Seunghyun’s hair, clutching the strands as he attempted to push those lips down his length. Despite the restraint, Jiyong’s hips jolted when he felt the wet warmth of Seunghyun’s mouth go deeper as his tongue swiped over the new stretch of velvety skin. The hand that was gripping the base had moved to accommodate those sinful lips, and came to rest over Jiyong’s own hands on top of Seunghyun’s head.

Gently prying the fingers from his hair as he continued sucking, Seunghyun prodded Jiyong’s hands into simply holding the back of his head. Then, while staring up into the rapper’s glassy eyes, he used his hand to push down on top of Jiyong’s, which caused his mouth to sink even further down around the other man’s cock.

“H-holy _shit_ , hyung!” Jiyong’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, mouth hanging open as he let out a particularly filthy moan at the sensation.

He gave a few more guiding pushes in order to fully express what he wanted before Seunghyun removed his hand from Jiyong’s hip, giving the younger man complete control again. Planting his elbows firmly on either side of the body below him, Seunghyun slowly sucked back up the length, stopping with his mouth still around the head. 

Panting, Jiyong stared down, taking this moment to drink in just how wrecked Seunghyun looked. His eyes travelled over once-styled hair now messed up underneath his hands, continuing down over eyes with pupils completely blown with desire. He took in the red-tinted cheeks and heaving chest, staring as a stray bead of sweat dripped down Seunghyun’s neck to pool in his collarbone. At last, his gaze settled on the swollen mouth that stretched around his twitching cock, but he was quickly distracted when he noticed movement just outside his vision. Wide-eyed, he watched as Seunghyun shamelessly rutted against the bed, attempting to ease his own aching erection.

With a loud groan, Jiyong gripped Seunghyun’s head and pushed him down at the same time his hips rolled upwards, forcing the other man to take in almost all of his hard length. He was quick to pull him back up, allowing Seunghyun to catch his breath, before slamming back into that slick warmth. Jiyong pushed down harder with each thrust, making Seunghyun hollow his cheeks to take in more and more of him. He seemed to ignore the saliva that escaped the corners of his lips as he struggled to keep up with the fast pace set for him. However, Jiyong could easily see that he was enjoying himself, especially if his furiously humping hips were any indication. Jiyong sneered and only pushed harder, relishing in the feel of his dick sliding in and out of the other’s mouth.

This was becoming too much—Jiyong could feel his balls tighten. _Just a little more…_

Jiyong’s erection bumped the back of Seunghyun’s throat, causing the man to gag and try to swallow. His constricting throat felt like heaven to the rapper, and his movements become more frenzied as his orgasm grew closer. He gave up on moving Seunghyun’s head, choosing to hold it down as he thrust his dick all the way past the open lips. Moving faster and faster, Jiyong continued to slam against the other’s throat until Seunghyun’s body went rigid and he gave a long moan. The vibrations rippled down Jiyong’s cock, proving too much for him and he came with a loud cry as he spilled inside Seunghyun’s waiting mouth. His entire body shook as he rode his orgasm out, Seunghyun’s name falling from his lips like a mantra.

Panting, Jiyong loosened his grip on the other’s head, his hands flopping to the mattress as he allowed Seunghyun to finally rise up from his position. Coughing to soothe his throat, he quickly ducked back down to properly clean Jiyong, lapping at the sticky mess until there was none left. There was no need for quick movements right now. The air in the room shifted, changing into a more relaxed state as the two men struggled to regain their breathing and calm their heartbeats. With a lazy smile, Jiyong ran his hands lovingly through the messy hair, murmuring soft words of endearment that made the other man grin.

When Seunghyun finally shifted to lie next to the spent rapper, Jiyong noted with a surprised laugh that he already came too, his own release leaving a prominent wet spot on the sheets. Cuddling against the larger body, Jiyong sighed happily as strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him even closer. Craning his neck upwards, Jiyong placed a few lingering pecks around Seunghyun’s grinning mouth before pressing their lips together in a blissful kiss.

“Baby,” Seunghyun murmured when the rapper finally pulled away. His hand came up to caress the younger man’s flushed cheek as he paused, trying to think of what to say next. However, before he could even open his mouth again, Jiyong shushed him, humming quietly as he played with the protruding collarbones in front of him.

“I wasn’t pretending, you know. I really do love you, Seunghyun.” Jiyong looked up to meet Seunghyun’s gaze. “Okay yeah, I’m an idiot for taking forever to figure it out, but it’s true. From now on, I’m _yours_.”

The smile that erupted onto Seunghyun’s face was so delightfully blinding that it had a blushing Jiyong’s heart racing once more. The arms encircling his waist tightened, pulling him into a hug, which he happily returned. An exhilarated laugh escaped Seunghyun.

“And I’m yours too, Jiyong. I love you so much, baby.”

Burrowing his head into Seunghyun’s shoulder, Jiyong contentedly closed his eyes and smiled. The two contentedly laid in silence, enjoying each other’s comforting presence until Jiyong felt Seunghyun shift.

“…Just so you’re aware, I know you probably have about two more hours before you have to leave for your next concert. We could always— _woah,_ Jiyong! I’ll— _ah_ —t-take that as a yes—yes, baby!”

-

“Five minutes, G-Dragon! You have five minutes!”

With a small nod to the concert coordinator, Jiyong closed his eyes as he forced himself to breathe slowly. _In through the nose, out through the mouth… just like that_. Taking a few steps back, he surveyed his look in the mirror, looking out for any potential mistakes as he touched up his coiffed hair and straightened his sparkling blazer. Tonight was important—G-Dragon had to appear his best.

Jiyong was intensely staring at his makeup job, idly fixing the slightest imperfection when he was startled by a deep laugh behind him.

“You look fine.”

Spinning around, Jiyong huffed and crossed his arms when he faced Seunghyun. Taking in his lover’s calm appearance, the rapper relaxed. Instead, he pouted at the taller man. “Hyung, you know how nervous I get before concerts. I can’t help it.”

With a chuckle and an eye roll, Seunghyun walked over and placed his hands on Jiyong’s hips. Leaning forward, he placed a soft kiss on the other man’s forehead, lingering there for just a second before going further to gently press their lips together. Jiyong, grateful for the distraction, wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, deepening the kiss before breaking it to rest his head on the shoulder in front of him.

“Baby, believe me, you’ll be just fine. You’re fucking _G-Dragon_ —there’s no way your concert will be a flop. You’ll be awesome. Plus,”—at this, Seunghyun pulled away and took a slow appreciative look down at his boyfriend before glancing up with a lecherous grin—“you look absolutely _delicious_.”

Jiyong immediately felt a blush crawl across his face and down his chest at Seunghyun’s blatant flirting. Any thoughts of doubt flew from his mind as he grinned up at the other man.

“Three minutes! Come on guys, get up here!”

There was a rush as Jiyong and Seunghyun broke apart and raced over to their positions behind the curtain separating them from the screaming crowd. As the coordinator instructed them into the right positioning, the technicians quickly checked that the microphones and earpieces were working before the staff pulled away into the backdrop. The coordinator’s voice now rang inside Jiyong’s ear through the tiny earpiece.

“One minute!”

Simultaneously, Jiyong and Seunghyun looked over at each other, eyes twinkling and heartbeats already racing in excitement. Quickly leaning over to give Seunghyun a quick peck, Jiyong gave a cheeky grin as he pulled away.

Seunghyun quickly matched his boyfriend’s ecstatic smile.

“Let’s do this, GD-baby.”

 

 


End file.
